


Back to the Start

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: Your name is Dirk Lalonde and one of your friends has died.Not surprisingly, Jake was the first one to notice just a few minutes after you and the others decided to connect to each other after entering the Medium.
Relationships: Dirk Lalonde & Jane Harley, Dirk Lalonde & Roxy Strider, Jake Egbert & Jane Harley, Jake Egbert & Roxy Strider, Jake Egbert/Dirk Lalonde, Roxy Strider & Jake Egbert & Dirk Lalonde & Jane Strider, Roxy Strider & Jane Harley
Kudos: 8





	Back to the Start

Your name is Dirk Lalonde and one of your friends has died.

Not surprisingly, Jake was the first one to notice just a few minutes after you and the others decided to connect to each other after entering the Medium.

CP: Guys   
CP: Wheres jane

And with those three words, everything went completely downhill. One thing came after another but you all managed to remain together despite the fact that your session was completely doomed from the moment you came.

Dirk: Alright.   
Dirk: So you guys know what the plan is right?   
Roxy: yep!   
Jake: Roger!   
Roxy: ....   
Dirk: ....   
Jake: Sorry! Darn muscle memory..

Dirk: .....  
Roxy: .....  
Jake: .....  


Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA

Dirk: I’m really going to miss you two maniacs.  
Roxy: and we’re going to miss you too.  
Dirk:  ....  
Roxy: ...  
Dirk: Alright. Wish me luck.  
Jake: Wait!  
Jake: I-I just...wanted to give you something.  
Dirk: What is i-

Dirk: !   
Roxy: (yes)

Jake: There! Thats a goodbye kiss from me to you!   
Jake: To be honest, it took me a while to figure it out, since I didnt want my feelings to mess up our friendship.   
Jake: Now go out there and change history!


End file.
